El Siguiente Capítulo
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Vivieron en un hotel, en un barco...¿Qué seguía? Ninguno lo sabía y eso era lo maravilloso del asunto. Podían terminar en cualquier lado... Pero siempre juntos. Analisis del último episodio.


**Oh, Dios... No puedo creer que enserio vaya a publicar esto, pero bueno.**

**Este fic seguramente no va a tener reviews y sinceramente ¡NO ME IMORTA! XD _Tenía _que escribir este fic.**

**Bueno... A algunas personas no les gusto como acabo la serie...¡LOCOS! A mi me fascino y más porque no fue el tipico final féliz... fue demasiado real. Se resolvio todo lo ke tenían ke resolver los personajes y...ahi nose. Fue el mejor final de una serie que hasta la fecha yo haya visto.**

**Esto es entonces, como un analisis del final de la serie. Tambien hay flashbacks... había hecho algo parecido ya pero solo con Zack y Cody. Bueno, esto es sobre los gemelos, London, Bailey y el señor Moseby. Sobre los protagonistas.**

**Si no has visto el final de la serie no vas a entender casi nada o te vas a arruinar la sorpresa XD Pero, en Youtube ya esta el capitulo completo en ingles, subtitulado o en español así ke puedes verlo.**

**Este... todo el fic en general esta basado en la canción final de la serie "The Next Chapter of Our Lives", les recomiendo que la escuchen... **

**Bueno, como dije, no me importa ke no haya reviews. Tenía que escribirlo como regalo para mí. Pero si kieres comentar... pues bueno, no te detengo =)**

_**Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo/en Acción no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a unos escritores crueles que no quieren hacer una tercera serie. **_

* * *

><p><strong>El Siguiente Capítulo.<strong>

_**Dedicado a mí: Gemelos en Acción (toda mi secundaria), Gemelos a Bordo (toda mi preparatoria).**_

El sueño de Bailey siempre había sido recorrer el mundo y gracias a la preparatoria Seven Seas, lo había logrado. Claro, que su estancia en el barco no había sido para nada sencilla.

Tenía una compañera que la maltrataba, amigos raros, una compañera que la maltrataba, reglas estrictas, una compañera que la maltrataba, un novio demasiado dramático, una compañera que la maltrataba y… ¡Una compañera que la maltrataba!

Era por eso que a pesar de todo, pensaba que si de puro milagro lograba entrar a Yale y Cody iba con ella, el futuro sería genial. Le dolería despedirse de sus amigos, claro… ¡Pero, iría a Yale! ¡Con Cody! Y lo más probable era que ya no tuviera compañeras que la maltrataran, a menos que al señor Tipton se le ocurriera que Yale era la universidad ideal para London.

Y entonces todo se desmorono.

Cody no había sido aceptado. Ella tendría que ir sola a la universidad y adentrarse en un nuevo mundo sin él, sin Woody, sin Zack… ¡Ni siquiera London estaría ahí para insultarla! Aquello era tan trágico como la vez que las termitas se habían comido el techo de su cuarto en Kettlercorn.

De repente, Yale no parecía tan atractiva como el S.S Tipton.

− ¡Yo siempre espere este día! No puedo creer que ahora me asuste− decía Bailey caminando de un lado a otro en su camarote. –Sabía que sería difícil, pero nunca de esta manera… ¿Es normal estar tan asustada? ¿Tú no te sientes igual, London?

− ¿Me hablabas?− preguntó London, que se estaba pintando las uñas con mucha concentración sin escuchar a su amiga.

Y Bailey quiso dejarlo todo. Quiso abandonar la oportunidad de entrar a Yale y ser la chica granjera de nuevo, con tal de seguir junto a Cody y ver más seguido a sus viejos amigos. Valía la pena dejar algo que siempre había soñando por ellos, ¿no?

Pero él se lo impidió.

−Bailey, espere seis meses para poder besarte, un año entero para poder llevarte a París, otro año más intentando olvidarte… Creo que esperarte no será un problema. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Y no tuvo otra opción que continuar, porque todos lo harían. Iría a Yale aunque no quisiera dejar el barco jamás.

Y mientras se despedía, se dio cuenta de que siempre soportaba a London, porque realmente era la mejor amiga que alguna vez hubiera tenido…

−_Ya estoy harta, esto tiene que terminar− dijo London dejando a un gato en el suelo.−Escucha, Bailey, se que amabas a Cody, pero no necesitas a un novio para ser feliz. Eres bonita, eres joven, eres lista. Y no eres una mujer solitaria a la que abandonan una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez y esta a una cucharada de helado de un ataque− luego señalo a la señorita Tuttwiller. _

−_London, me llamaste bonita y no dijiste odiosa después… ¿Enserio crees todo eso sobre mí?_

−_Pues claro que sí. Por eso somos amigas._

_(Gemelos a Bordo, Tratamiento Silencioso)_

Se dio cuenta de que apreciaba al odioso, insoportable e inmaduro de su cuñado Zack Martín más de lo que ella misma creía…

− _¡Esta chica busca mejores cosas que desgranar cerdos!− exclamo Zack._

−_Desgranas el maíz, trata con un cerdo y te muerde− interrumpió Bailey._

−_Ayúdame. En fin, Seven Seas era su oportunidad de escapar de esa granja y toda su vida había soñado con hacerlo. ¡No la hagan volver a "Come-Algodón"!_

_(Gemelos a Bordo, Listos para Zarpar)_

Y se dio cuenta de que, por sobre todas las cosas, no importaba cuan dramático fuera o cuanto la hiciera enfadar con sus tonterías, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Cody Martín…

−_Ten tu gorra, Bailey− dijo Cody, luego abrió los ojos como platos. − ¡Eres una chica!_

− _¿Lo soy de verdad? Oh, eso explicara mucho._

_(Gemelos a Bordo, Listos para Zarpar)_

−Te amo.

−Te amo al cuadrado.

Y Bailey fue a Yale, a enfrentarse cara a cara con su tan esperado futuro… Pero claro, sin olvidarlos a ellos. ¡Santos cerdos voladores! Había estado por años en el barco y jamás había dejado de hablar de Kettlercorn… Bueno, ahora estaría años en Yale, pero jamás dejaría de hablar de la preparatoria Seven Seas y de sus amigos. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, o cuanto dejara de verlos… Para ella, no habría mejor lugar en la Tierra que el S.S. Tipton.

* * *

><p>London siempre había odiado <em>esa absurda escuela <em>en ese _torpe barco._ Desde el primer momento en el que puso un pie ahí. Por eso, le alegraba mucho que su padre al fin decidiera destruirlo.

Ella ya tenía sus boletos para París, que es a donde iría después de que la grúa gigante destruyera la nave. París… oh, como había soñado con ir ahí. Había querido ir de compras a ese lugar por demasiado tiempo… Si, los llevaron una vez a ella y a todos sus compañeros, pero no lo había disfrutado gracias al drama que se había desatado entre Cody y Bailey.

Así que su mayor ambición después de ver como se destruía _ese torpe barco_, era volar a París.

Y entonces llega la señorita Tuttwiller a arruinar sus esperanzas, diciéndole que si no aprueba la materia de Idioma Extranjero, no podrá graduarse.

¡No! ¡Eso le había pasado una y otra y otra vez! La señorita Tuttwiller era una boba por arruinar sus sueños… ¡Y más aun por querer enseñarle todo un idioma en tan solo unos días! ¿Quién se creía?

London no podía hacer eso. ¿Es que acaso no la conocían? ¡Y lo peor de todo era que los raros de sus compañeros estaban alentándola! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al mundo? Ella era un desastre y todos lo sabían, ¿Por qué querían apoyarla?

−London, creo que si te lo propusieras, pasarías esa materia antes de lo que canta un gallo− le decía Bailey con una sonrisa.

− ¿No puedes hablar de otra cosa que no sean animales de granja?− le dijo London de mal modo.

−Idioma Extranjero es una materia fácil, lo único que debes hacer es abrir el libro y leerlo− le dijo Cody como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

−Nunca en mi vida he abierto un libro, ¿ahora quieres que lo lea?

−London, incluso yo pase Idioma Extranjero. Ponte a ver películas en ese idioma y luego repítelo, es sencillo− decía Zack palmeándole el hombro.

− ¿Estas diciéndome que tengo que poner algo de esfuerzo? No, gracias.

Pero aun así, la señorita Tuttwiller seguía empeñada en hacer que London pasara esa materia, cuando a ella lo único que le importaba era irse a Francia… ¡Ni siquiera se dejaba sobornar, por todos los cielos! ¿Y todavía le preguntaban porque odiaba la nave?

Y entonces sucedió.

Como si fuera un milagro, las palabras comenzaron a brotar de su boca en un idioma que hasta el momento no conocía. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Había pasado esa materia en tan solo pocos días! Sintió dentro de su estomago un cosquilleo que nunca antes había experimentado… Orgullo. Orgullo de sí misma porque había podido lograr algo de lo que se creía incapaz.

Y cuando subió hacia el estrado a recibir su diploma de graduada y vio a todos aplaudiéndole, se dio cuenta de que ellos siempre habían estado ahí, creyendo en ella a pesar de cómo los tratara o de que contratara a los agentes de su papá para hacerlos sufrir.

Vio a Bailey que se ponía de pie y gritaba su nombre entusiasmada, olvidándose por completo de todas las burlas que alguna vez le había hecho…

− _¡Pero no se lo ofrecí! ¡Estaba alardeando! Ten, un collar de diamantes, ahora vete− le dijo London entregándole su collar._

−_Yo no me iría de aquí ni por toda la fortuna del mundo− dijo Bailey sonriendo._

−_Te la consigo._

−_No, ¡Quiero quedarme aquí y ser tu mejor amiga!− exclamo la chica abrazándola._

− _¡No te me acerques!_

_(Gemelos a Bordo, Listos para Zarpar)_

Vio a los gemelos, Zack y Cody o Cody y Zack (como se llamaran), aplaudiéndole con ganas, a pesar de que ella apenas y pudiera identificarlos aun después de seis años de haberlos conocido…

− _¿Y cómo te vas a colar a la boda?−__ preguntó Cody. _

−_Mi papi es dueño del hotel, dah._

− _¿Puedes ayudarnos?−__ preguntó Zack entusiasmado._

− _¡Si! Pero, no voy a hacerlo… ¡Dah!_

_(Gemelos en Acción, Castigados en el Piso 23)_

Y London supo que su madre no había hecho el esfuerzo de ir a su graduación como Carey lo había hecho con los gemelos. Supo que su padre apenas y sabía que ella saldría de la preparatoria ese día.

Pero no le importo.

Porque ver la cara de Moseby ahí, iluminándose por el orgullo que sentía en esos momentos, fue más que suficiente para ella.

Y al verlo declararse ante la señorita Tuttwiller pensó que no podía haber en el mundo una pareja más perfecta (bueno, salvo por ella y Orlando Bloom). Su verdadera maestra, la que nunca se había dado por vencida, la que creía que ella realmente podía lograr todo lo que se propusiera…

− _Mi nombre es London Tipton._

−_Oh…_

−_Pero, no espero que me traten diferente porque, ¡Mi papi es el dueño del barco!_

−_Hecho. Te voy a tratar como a todos los otros chicos._

_(Gemelos a Bordo, Listos para Zarpar)_

…Y su padre. Sí, porque Moseby no era su mayordomo, ni su sirviente… Era como su padre. Y ahora ya por fin lo entendía.

− _¿Esto no tiene que ver con que tu padre no se presentara para el baile de padre e hija?− preguntó Moseby al verla llorar en un closet del hotel._

−_Puede ser…− lloriqueó London dejándose caer en una cubeta. –Es que creí que esta vez si vendría…_

−_Se como te sientes. Es más, si no tienes nada que hacer, me sentiría honrado en escoltarte esta noche al baile._

−_Gracias._

_(Gemelos en Acción, El príncipe y el Fontanero)_

Y London se despidió y derramo lagrimas por _ese torpe barco_. Porque en realidad no lo odiaba… _amaba a ese torpe barco, a esa absurda escuela _y aún más, London amaba a todos las personas que si habían creído en ella…

−_La linda de mí, ya volvió de París._

_(Gemelos en Acción, Castigados en el piso 23)_

−Bueno, la linda de mí, se va a París.

Era momento de continuar, pero London nunca sería la misma. Ella era probablemente la persona que más había cambiado durante todos esos años… Y estaba totalmente agradecida por eso.

* * *

><p>Zack siempre había tenido a todas las chicas que él quería, pero nunca se había enamorado.<p>

Hasta que llegó Maya.

−_No son para mí, soy Maya, acabo de llegar. En realidad, el "Kun Kua Kapao" es para mí, pero… No le digas al señor Moseby._

−_No le digo a Moseby nada desde los doce años. Soy Zack−__ dijo él estrechando su mano, luego cambio a su voz encantadora.− __ ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?_

−_Esperando a que un chico con delantal se animara a coquetear conmigo._

_(Gemelos a Bordo, Oh Mi Maya)_

Era dulce, bonita, divertida… Y además, no era como todas las demás chicas que le habían gustado antes. Era fuerte y tenía por lo menos, el triple de neuronas que todas las demás. Zack pensó que por ella valía la pena sacrificarse, que ellos podían mantener una relación a larga distancia aunque fuera difícil…

Lamentablemente, Maya no pensó lo mismo.

−Como lo siento…− le había dicho, como si eso realmente pudiera compensar el peor rompimiento de la historia.

Y entonces Zack sintió lo que, probablemente, muchas chicas habían sentido cuando él terminaba con ellas: Abandono, desolación… ¡Como si fuera una cucaracha que alguien pisoteo y aplasto sin ninguna consideración! ¿A quien engañaba? Se lo merecía.

Ya ni siquiera se sentía orgulloso de poder graduarse… Era un gran triunfo para él, si, pero sin Maya no tenía ningún sentido. No asistiría a la graduación. ¡Al diablo con todo! Él no tenía ningún futuro por delante… Después de todo, sus maestros y el señor Moseby tenían razón: Era un inútil.

Y entonces su padre llega a hablar con él y a decirle que conocerá a más chicas después, que este es solo un tropezón, que aun le queda mucho por vivir, que a él también le dolió mucho cuando se separo de su madre, pero que aún así continuó…

Pero Zack no se levanta de su cama hasta que escucha que Cody tampoco asistirá a la graduación: No lo aceptaron en Yale.

Y Zack sale del cuarto, dispuesto a llevarse a Cody a rastras a la ceremonia porque, que él este deprimido no quiere decir que Cody deba sentir lo mismo… Porque _él es el hermano mayor_ y es su deber ayudar a su gemelo. Así había sido siempre.

−_La verdad tendrían suerte de tener a Cody de presidente−dijo Zack en un micrófono.− Voten por Cody, o no voten porque… Retiro mi candidatura._

−_Tiene razón, no voten. Que aburrido._

− _¡No, no!− exclamo Zack. − ¡Deben votar! Voten, pero voten por Cody._

_(Gemelos en Acción, Elecciones)_

Ambos van a la ceremonia, que resulta ser mejor de lo que habían esperado. Y Zack no piensa ni por un momento en Maya, porque se da cuenta, de que por primera vez en su vida, una chica no es su mayor prioridad. Porque ahora lo único que importa es que se esta graduando junto con su hermano y sus amigos… ¡Se esta graduando! Y ve su vida pasar ante sus ojos y sabe que ha madurado, que por fin ha logrado crecer un poco. Y al parecer no es el único…

El señor Moseby enfrenta a él señor Tipton como nunca antes lo había hecho, Zack lo felicita y Moseby repite las mismas palabras que él le había dicho hacía días:

−Es mi último día, ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Despedirme?

Y Zack supo, que así como él había aprendido mucho de ese hombre… ese hombre también aprendió mucho de él. Y Zack no puede evitar sonreír al recordar como decían odiarse mutuamente… Puras tonterías. Porque lo que en realidad sentían era una profunda admiración por el otro.

− _¡Sal de ahí antes de que el tonto calvo de Moseby te vea!−__ le dijo Zack a Cody por medio de un radio._

− _¿Me lo prestas? Gracias−__ dijo Moseby quitándole el radio a Cody de las manos.− __ ¿Perro bravo? Aquí el tonto calvo. Si hacen algo para arruinar esta boda, lo que cante su madre va a ser lo último que cante en el Tipton. Cambio y ya casi fuera._

_(Gemelos en Acción, Castigados en el piso 23)_

Así que Zack se despide de él, de Woody, de London, de Bailey y de la preparatoria Seven Seas.

Y Cody va a su lado… Y no puede decir que le desagrade. Porque, aunque no vaya a ir a la universidad por ahora, aunque la única chica que ha amado lo abandonara y aunque sabe que extrañara ese barco como un loco, Zack sigue teniendo a su compañero de travesuras, a su mejor amigo… a su hermano. Y eso es suficiente.

* * *

><p>Cody siempre soñó con Harvard y por culpa de su <em>insoportable gemelo<em> se había ganado el odio de uno de los Decanos de Admisión del plantel.

Aunque no estaba mal… Zack le había sugerido una nueva e interesante meta: Yale. Y todo mejoro mucho cuando se entero que Bailey también quería esa universidad para estudiar.

Ahora todo salía de acuerdo a su tan perfecto plan: Acababa de volver con ella y su relación no podía estar mejor, entraría a Yale, se graduaría con honores, luego comenzaría a trabajar como un científico importante, más tarde como juez y luego como astronauta, se ganaría un premio nobel por cocinar la tarta de crema más deliciosa del mundo y después se casaría con Bailey.

Todo su futuro estaba perfecto.

− ¿Lo sienten? ¡No puede ser eso!− exclamo Cody quitándole el sobre a Woody.

−Oye, tal vez no iré a Yale pero si se leer.

−Me rechazaron…

Todo su futuro era un asco.

¡Bailey! Oh, pobre Bailey… Porque si a él no lo habían aceptado, era _imposible_ que a ella sí. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

− ¡Entre a Yale!

Todo su futuro estaba endemoniadamente frito.

¿Ella sí? ¿Él no? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al mundo? ¿Es que acaso había ido a parar en un universo paralelo o algo así? ¡Él era Cody Martín! ¡El chico que nunca había sacado una calificación menor a nueve! ¿Por qué diantres lo habían rechazado?

−Oh, Cody… No es tan malo− le había dicho Bailey poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

− ¿No es tan malo? ¡Es completamente malo! ¡Jamás me graduare con honores, ni seré científico, luego juez y astronauta! ¡Diablos, jamás me ganare el premio nobel por la tarta de crema más deliciosa en el mundo!− lloriqueaba Cody. − ¡Soy un vago sin futuro!

Así que Cody se quedo en su camarote. Se tiró en la cama, tomo su mantita y se dispuso a quedarse ahí hasta que la grúa gigante que aplastaría el barco lo aplastara a él también.

Y su madre llegó a consolarlo, a decirle que Yale se lo perdería, que ella nunca fue a la universidad y que estuvo bien, que su hijito es la persona más lista que ella ha conocido jamás...

Pero Cody no se levanta de su cama hasta que escucha que Zack tampoco asistirá a la graduación: Maya terminó con él.

Y Cody sale del cuarto, dispuesto a golpear a Zack hasta que este reaccione y vaya a la ceremonia, porque que él este deprimido no quiere decir que su gemelo tenga que sentir lo mismo… Porque _él es el hermano más centrado_ y es su deber hacer reaccionar a Zack. Así había sido siempre.

−_Entonces… ¿No me culpas?− preguntó Zack._

−_Si te culpo, pero admito tu "jusba"− dijo Cody, luego vio la cara inquisitiva de su hermano. –Bárbara me lo enseño._

− _¿Y… no soy un perdedor?_

−_Creo que… no. Algún día encontraras un negocio y seguirás con él hasta la cima._

_(Gemelos en Acción, Club Gemelo)_

Así que Cody asiste a la ceremonia junto con Zack, y todo resulta mejor de lo esperado.

Pero cuando Bailey le dice repentinamente que no quiere ir a Yale sin él, la moral de Cody parece debilitarse por un segundo… Él quiere que ella se quede. Él también quiere ir (a donde sea que vaya) con ella.

Pero entonces, la mira a los ojos y ve en ellos el deseo de ir a esa universidad, ve todo lo que Bailey ha trabajado por eso… Porque Cody sabe que él no se ha esforzado tanto como ella y que está siendo un egoísta al querer retenerla a su lado. Siempre ha sido así…

−_Bailey, tu solicitud por supuesto fue la más impresionante…_

−_Un momento, ¿Qué?− preguntó Cody perplejo. −¿Qué pasa con mi ensayo sobre la reproducción del percebe? ¡Tenía fotos!_

_(Gemelos a Bordo, Listos para zarpar)_

−Mereces ir a Yale.

Y Cody se da cuenta de que la ama. La ama completamente y lo que siente no es solo un amor pasajero de adolescentes. Cody la ama y por eso la convencerá de que vaya a Yale, sin importar lo que pase con él.

−…los lazos que formamos aquí, son un gran tesoro. No solo somos compañeros de clase, de barco o amigos… Somos familia.

Y Cody ve su vida pasar ante sus ojos, y se da cuenta de que por primera vez, su prioridad no es estudiar. Porque ahora lo único que importa es que se está graduando con su hermano, con sus amigos y con Bailey. Y se siente genial, porque que _el perfecto futuro_ no se realice, no quiere decir que no vaya a tener un _buen futuro._

Y Cody se despide de Bailey, de London, de Woody, del señor Moseby y de la preparatoria Seven Seas.

Y Zack va a su lado… Y no puede decir que le desagrade. Porque, aunque no haya logrado entrar a la universidad y su novia sí, aunque por primera vez no tenga claro que va a hacer con su vida y aunque sabe que va a extrañar ese barco como un loco, Cody sigue teniendo a su compañero de travesuras, a su mejor amigo… a su hermano. Y eso es suficiente.

* * *

><p>El señor Moseby siempre había sido un leal servidor para la organización Tipton. ¡Hasta había sido el padrino en la novena boda del señor Tipton! Él era un hombre que se había casado con su trabajo, como constantemente se lo repetía a su madre y adoraba el S.S Tipton como antes había adorado el Hotel en Boston.<p>

Pero ahora, gracias a su jefe, una grúa gigante demolería la nave sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Le dolía, si… después de todo era su hogar. Pero sabía que fuera donde fuera, el señor Tipton no lo dejaría sin empleo. Después de todo… ¡Él era el señor Moseby!

Y entonces ve a todos los estudiantes preocupados y aunque no lo dice, sabe el porque. Pero Moseby tiene tanto que hacer por el señor Tipton en esos momentos, que no tiene tiempo de ayudarlos. Son adolescentes ¿no? Ellos siempre están preocupados por cosas insignificantes.

− ¡Maya terminó conmigo!

− ¡No iré a Yale!

Pero luego, en plena ceremonia, Moseby se da cuenta de que pese a todo lo que les está pasando, ahí están ellos. Enfrentando el principio del fin. Creciendo y madurando, poniendo a prueba todo lo que han aprendido… a pesar de ser solo simples e incomprensibles adolescentes.

Y Moseby sabe que él tiene la obligación de hacer algo para que Frankie con su cierra no siga arruinando la ceremonia. Así que llama al señor Tipton para posponer la destrucción de la nave, pero como en muchas otras ocasiones, él se niega a cambiar alguna de sus órdenes.

Y entonces, Moseby ve a Zack Martín en las filas de adelante y piensa que es un solo un vándalo, un criminal en desarrollo, algo inútil para la sociedad actual… Sin embargo, Zack Martín nunca dejó que nadie le dijera que hacer.

−En realidad… No entiendo, señor. Terminaremos la ceremonia de graduación, le parezca o no. ¿Entendió? Hasta luego, señor Tipton.

Y Moseby siente un cosquilleo en su interior… Sabe que van a despedirlo, sabe que el señor Tipton le va a hacer pagar caro por ese atrevimiento y que probablemente, no tenga ningún futuro en la organización para la que siempre ha trabajado.

Sin embargo, le importa un pepinillo.

Y cuando ve a London abrazar a la señorita Tuttwiller, Moseby se da cuenta de que al parecer, él no es el único que ha intentado que London aprenda un poco, no es el único que siempre ha esperado más de la heredera Tipton…

Y Moseby se da cuenta, de que ama a Emma Tuttwiller… No importa que tenga más de cien gatos y él los deteste. Moseby la ama.

Y madura al mismo tiempo que London, Bailey, Zack y Cody… Porque a Marion Moseby dejó de importarle su trabajo por primera vez para concentrarse en algo mucho más importante y que hasta la fecha había dejado de lado… Y aunque sabe que es una completa locura, no le importa.

−Emma, entre más imagino separarme de ti, más entiendo que quiero que estemos juntos… Para siempre. ¿Serías mí…?

− ¡SI, SI, SI!

Pero Moseby estaba tan feliz, con ese repentino arranque de locura, que no había tomado en cuenta una cosa: Separarse de la organización Tipton, quería decir que se separaba de London. Y ahora, en la despedida, solo tenía unas palabras para decirle…

−Estoy muy orgulloso.

Y siente un nudo en la garganta al verla derramar lágrimas, porque lo hace transportarse a cuando era una niña y él trataba de consolarla por la ausencia de sus padres…

− _¿Papi no vendrá en Navidad?− preguntó una pequeña London con la cara triste._

−_Tengo una idea. Hay que ir juntos al albergue y ayudar a los más necesitados, eso siempre animara tu espíritu._

− _¡Mi espíritu está bien!− exclamo ella, repentinamente molesta. –Solo quiero jugar aquí con mis juguetes._

_(Gemelos a Bordo, Un Cuento de London)_

Y ve a London, a su hija, continuar… Igual que los demás. Igual que él.

Para entonces en la nave, solo quedan él, los trabajadores despedazando cada rincón del barco… y _ellos._

Las salvajes bestias, los gemelitos del terror, los clones traviesos, el par de terrores, los delincuentes, los destructores de hoteles y de barcos, las dos razones de que se despierte gritando en las noches… Zack y Cody.

Pero extrañamente, Moseby no siente ese deseo de mandarlos a prisión que siempre se apoderaba de él cuando los veía. No. Moseby siente otro nudo en la garganta, porque ellos también continúan… Y eso significa que no podrán hacerlo enfadar nunca más.

Porque Moseby los quiere.

Moseby quiere a Cody con su inseguridad, su inteligencia, sus rarezas, su falta de coraje, su torpeza para las cosas físicas y sus calcetines planchados. Porque Moseby ve a Cody Martín y ve una versión joven de si mismo.

Y Moseby (aunque le cueste mucho, mucho admitirlo) también quiere a Zack con su falta de buen juicio, su alma de cazanova, su irresponsabilidad, su holgazanería y su personalidad destructiva. Porque Moseby admira a Zack Martín.

−_Buenos días, señor Moseby__ dijeron a la vez los gemelos._

− _¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?_

−_No puedo dormir. ¡Tengo pesadillas!− __respondió él, mirando a los gemelos con ojos acusadores._

_(Gemelos en Acción, Castigados en el piso 23)_

−Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero… También voy a extrañarlos.

Y Moseby pone las manos en sus hombros y se da cuenta del paso del tiempo. Porque ahora no tiene que inclinarse para jalarlos de las camisetas y evitar que hagan travesuras… Ahora tiene que alzar los brazos para estrecharles el hombro. Porque ya son hombres… Siguen siendo delincuentes, pero ya crecieron.

Y Moseby grita como niña y se va corriendo cuando Zack le dice que ellos lo encontraran, donde sea que este. Pero Moseby continúa, consciente de que él aprendió, tal vez más que nadie, de esos dos _gemelitos traviesos._

* * *

><p>Vivieron en un hotel, en un barco… ¿Qué seguía? Ninguno lo sabía y eso era lo maravilloso del asunto. Era hora de avanzar al siguiente capítulo de la historia, de la vida. Y podían terminar en cualquier lado… Pero, siempre juntos.<p>

− _¡Oye, mira esto! ¡Encontré cinco dólares en mi bolsillo!− exclamo Zack._

− _¡Es mi ropa!− dijo Cody con severidad._

−_Genial. Tú pagas los dulces._

_(Gemelos en Acción, Castigados en el piso 23)_

−Le pague veinte a Frankie.

− ¿Los sacaste de mi billetera?

−En realidad saque cincuenta. A ella le di veinte.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Wow! ¡Lo subí! Ahhh voy a llorar.<strong>

**Bueno, creo ke el analisis más largo fue el del señor Moseby y el más corto el de Zack (que raro, porke yo amo a Zack jeje). Bueno... creo que es todo. **

**Como ya dije, se ke es una tontería y ke probablemente nadie comente pero esto es un regalo para mí jeje.**


End file.
